For Auld Lang Syne
by SaltyJak
Summary: The final oneshot/chapter in the Winter Break series. Centered on the days after Christmas and leading up to New Year's Eve as Timmy and Vicky reminisce about times gone by and muse about where they'll go from here.


Okay, so Timmy had to admit, making the wish so he and Vicky shared Cosmo and Wanda might not have been the smartest decision he had ever made in the short twelve years he had been alive.

It wasn't necessarily all bad. Well, as far as he could tell. It had only been a few days since he had made the wish.

Vicky, being... well, Vicky; was not shy or timid about making wishes once Timmy further explained the rules of having fairy godparents and what they could and couldn't wish for. She listened to him with rapt attention and an almost childlike fascination as he explained the rules, the existence of other magical creatures, why he kept looking over his shoulder as he explained this to her, and finally several very extended apologies for what he did to her over the years.

The first day seemed as though it would proceed relatively smoothly at first, all Timmy planned on doing after he explained the perks of having fairy godparents to Vicky was to sleep in with her and laze about. What followed next though could be qualified as either good or bad, depending on one's point of view as Vicky made good on her promise that she made on Christmas Eve to 'screw his brains out'.

Repeatedly. For most of the day. A normally impossible act for anyone else, but Vicky, being someone who wasn't particularly known for her modesty, simply wished for her and Timmy's 'Stamina' back after each 'round'. Physically, this tired Timmy out(and likely Vicky too), but since Vicky kept wishing for their stamina back(much to Wanda's embarrassment), he didn't stay physically exhausted for long. Mentally however... that was a different story. So, after what Timmy guessed would have had to have been the thirteenth time, he spoke up and told her he'd rather cuddle.

"Why? What, are you tired or something?" she asked as she held herself up over him, her arms on either side of his head. "I can wish-"

"No! No more wishing, please." Timmy watched Vicky as she rolled over to lie next to him. "The body is willing, but the mind... Not quite so much. I need a break." his mind felt almost blank at the near constant barrage of hormones and pleasure being delivered to it. "You-you're like a succubus..."

"So I'm gonna go ahead and assume it was good for you too?"

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"Good!" Vicky pecked him on the nose and got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Timmy took note of the fact that the only thing she was wearing was the Christmas present he got for her. A squarish-cut pink crystal hanging on a silver chain. Veronica may have helped him find the jewelery store, but Timmy knew that the pendant was perfect for Vicky as soon as he saw it, though he couldn't quite place why. "I'm gonna take a shower." Vicky poked her head out from the bathroom and raised an eyebrow at Timmy while giving him a _very_ suggestive look. "Care to join me?"

"I'd like to amend my statement. You _are_ a succubus."

Vicky snickered as she disappeared from view and turned on the shower.

Timmy got up out of bed and threw on one of Remy's bathrobes. He didn't particularly like wearing a bathrobe, but knowing Vicky, there was little point in getting dressed. At the moment, he wasn't even sure who was still staying at the mansion from the Christmas party. Thinking he'd go check, Timmy pulled on a pair of pajama pants, just to be on the safe side, and left the bedroom. His first stop was the kitchen, which he found to be fairly disheveled, likely thanks to his parents.

Timmy spied a note laying on the counter and took a look at it.

_Dear Timmy and Vicky,_

_Thank you for inviting us to your Christmas party, we had a wonderful time! And Vicky, we left you a little Christmas bonus under the tree! You take care! Love, Timmy's Mom and Dad._

Timmy crumpled up the note and threw it away, he wasn't surprised that his parents left without saying goodbye. Christmas was over, so they'd go back to being their normal selves soon, if they hadn't already. He opened the fridge to find that they had left behind his mother's 'special' eggnog.

Timmy looked to his right, then to his left, then grabbed the bottle and took off the cover and smelled the odd concoction. It definitely smelled like eggnog, but there was another underlying scent that he couldn't quite place. Taking a deep breath in and then out, Timmy took a large sip from the bottle and nearly dropped it as he immediately fell into a coughing fit at the strong taste of whatever was in the bottle besides eggnog. It burned his throat as it went down, even as the eggnog and cool temperature tried to soothe it. "Ugh... mom- mom wasn't kidding!" Timmy put the cover back on the bottle and returned it to the fridge. His mind already felt even more dazed from drinking the eggnog as he staggered out of the kitchen and into the living room.

He stumbled over to the couch and braced himself on it as he crashed into it.

"Nnh..."

That voice sounded familiar... Timmy looked up from the arm of the couch he was leaning against to see Theresa looking at him sleepily. "Oh. Uh... Hey."

"What- ...What are you doing?"

"Just... tried some eggnog... my mom's 'special' eggnog... I wouldn't recommend it." Timmy shook his head to gain some sense of clarity and looked at Theresa. Her hair was a mess and she had apparently changed into some rather loose fitting pajamas at some point. "How come you're still here?"

"No reason in particular. You gonna send me home?" she looked up at him sadly.

Timmy mentally cursed the fact that all the women in his life could affect him so easily, though Theresa didn't have to give him the puppy dog look, he had no problem with people hanging out in the lonely house and making it a little less lonely. "Stay as long as you want... Whose pajamas are those?"

"Oh! Vicky's; she let me borrow them."

Timmy looked at the purplish pajamas. He had never seen Vicky wear any colors besides green and black, when did she buy _purple_ pajamas? "AJ still here?"

"Nah, he went home to open his own presents or something." Theresa yawned and stretched. "So what've you and Vicky been up to?" the sly smirk on her face indicated she already had a pretty good idea, but was asking him so she could tease him anyway.

Timmy narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Rhymes with ducking."

"Bucking?" she joked.

"Well... you're not technically wrong... But I was looking for an 'F' word."

"Can I be the baby's godmother?" another joke, but this one was too much too soon and Timmy quickly left the living room, blushing like mad as Theresa giggled at him.

"Crazy women and their crazy... ideas! Should've told her to leave!" Timmy continued through the hallways of the mansion but stopped as Vicky's mother came out of one of the guest bedrooms.

"Oh, hello Timmy."

"Hi Mrs. Valentine, just thought I'd check up on everyone."

"Oh, well thank you! My husband and I are fine, we'll leave as soon as-" Charlotte looked back into the room, then whispered to Timmy. "As soon as he recovers from his hangover. He's a bit of a lightweight."

"Ah, I see. Feel free to take as long as you need, I'm gonna go see if the rest of my friends are still around."

"Okay, you take care, and tell Vicky I said hi if I don't see her!"

"Will do." Timmy made his way toward the guest room where he had left Tootie and Trixie. He expected them to have left, since it was after four in the afternoon now, but was surprised when he heard Trixie groan after he knocked. She answered the door after a few seconds and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Afternoon."

"Is it already?" Trixie stifled a yawn as she leaned against the door frame. "Sorry, me and Tootie were up late last night, well into the morning actually."

"Talking, I assume?"

"...Sure, let's go with that."

"Huh, I-" Timmy now yawned, evidently the rumors about yawning being contagious were true. "I'm just checking up on everyone. You two gonna need a ride home?"

"Nah, we're heading over to my house in a bit, thanks for the offer though."

"Anytime... Oh! Do you know if Chester and Veronica are still here?"

Trixie smirked at the mention of the two blondes. "Those two... they left late last night to go to Veronica's house."

"Oh really? Heh. I'm guessing Vicky had something to do with that... Well, I'm off to see what my girlfriend has in store for me, see ya later."

"Bye Timmy!" he heard Tootie call out from the guest room.

"Bye Tootie! Trixie." he was happy that things had played out so well. His friends were happy, Vicky had fully repaired her relationship with her family, and he no longer had to sneak around Vicky when it came to Cosmo and Wanda. Yep, life was pretty good. Part of him waited for something to go wrong, something to bring him crashing down from his high, but, after a few tense moments, Timmy shrugged it off and returned to his bedroom.

He found Vicky posing on the bed leaning on her elbow while her other arm was merely draped over her side. Sexy? Sure, but Vicky had also chosen to not get dressed, being wrapped in only a towel, causing Timmy's mind to return to some very... naughty places. "Ready to go again?" she asked with a grin.

"_Yep. Definitely a succubus..."_

The next day played out in much the same way, though with significantly less screwing around, as it seemed even Vicky had her limits. His friends and her parents had left, leaving them alone in the house with his- or rather _their_ fairy godparents and her army of spiders.

Timmy had taken to wearing the locket she gave him around the house, though it was safely tucked away under his shirt. Chester and AJ would tease him to no end if they saw it. That's not to say he was ashamed of it, the gift had exactly the effect that Vicky had wanted it to have on him. In the locket was a picture of her, giving him a warm(if somewhat sultry) smile. And yes, perhaps a locket wasn't the most masculine thing for him to wear, but neither was he himself a masculine boy to begin with.

A fact that Vicky greatly enjoyed reminding him of with the occasional comment about how he should wear a dress. Something she could actually force him to do if she really wanted to, now that she had Cosmo and Wanda at her disposal. But... whether she didn't because she didn't yet realize she could... or because she didn't want to put him in that situation, he wasn't sure. Whichever it was, he was immensely thankful for-

"How do you expect me to eat a chocolate bar this big?!"

"Oh, you finally opened that gift, huh? Veronica guessed that you'd like chocolate, and once I saw that in a candy store... well, I couldn't resist!"

"This'll go bad before I have any hope of finishing it!" Vicky dropped the massive candy bar on the table in the living room, causing it to shake.

"Well..." Timmy scratched his chin in thought. "We could share it?"

Vicky took another look at the candy bar as she sat down on the couch and grabbed a controller for one of their game systems. "Even then, we still might have a hard time finishing it, how much did this even cost you?"

"Now Vicky, you know you aren't supposed to tell people how much you spent on them for Christmas."

"Fine. What do you wanna do today then? Just sit around and play video games while we slowly descend into chocolate comas?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Timmy took a seat next to her, but was quickly pulled into her lap and handed another controller. "So, you like your Christmas present?"

Vicky smiled at him. "Which one?"

"The only one I haven't asked you about." Timmy held the pink crystal between his finger and thumb and rolled it around a bit. "This little thing was the whole reason I abducted everyone for that little trip to the mall on Christmas Eve. I figured Veronica would be the best person to ask, but when we went into the jewelery store, I almost immediately settled on this one."

"Well, you've got good taste, I'll give you that. I love it, almost as much as I do you... Almost."

"Glad to hear it, wouldn't want my present to upstage me for your affections."

They ended up playing video games long into the night and the candy bar slowly shrunk down, though as it did, their gameplay became increasingly sluggish until Vicky eventually turned off the game quite abruptly and laid down on the couch. She tossed Timmy's controller away before he could protest and forced him down next to her. "I'm going to sleep."

"O...kay? Why do I have to go to sleep?"

"Because I-" Vicky stopped and blushed pink. "I sleep better with you. When you're not around, I can only sleep for a few hours before I wake back up." her cheeks rapidly darkened to crimson.

"Oh... alright then." Timmy snuggled closer to Vicky, but stopped as she made a small noise of discomfort. "Something wrong?"

"Don't... don't touch my stomach... I can't believe we ate that whole candy bar... That... was a terrible idea..."

"We're both full of bad ideas."

"I wish the pain in my stomach was gone..."

There was a low poofing sound from somewhere in the house.

"I could get used to this..." Vicky grinned at Timmy.

When they woke the next morning, it was not because they had set an alarm, nor because they wanted to. But the incessant knocking at the door apparently had no intentions of stopping, so Timmy and Vicky both got up to give whoever it was a dose of couples' wrath.

Vicky got to the door first and whipped it open just in time for Timmy to reach it and both yelled before even caring to find out who was at the door.

"WHAT?!"

They had hoped that their combined yelling would scare off whoever was at the door, but unfortunately for them, it was Tootie and Trixie, who simply laughed off their outburst and walked past them into the house.

"What are you two doing here?" both spoke in unison again, though the dangerous edge in their voices had disappeared.

"Well..." Tootie turned around to look at her sister and her best friend. "AJ and Theresa are on some kind of double date thingy with Chester and Veronica, so I thought we could come over here to see what you two were up to!"

"Sleeping." Timmy and Vicky deadpanned at Tootie.

"Well don't you two live the most exciting lives." Trixie appeared and handed Tootie a mug.

"So exciting that other couples have to come to our house in order to find entertainment in their own lives." Vicky walked past the two raven haired girls with her arm around Timmy's shoulders.

Trixie quickly downed her drink so she could get the last word in, but gagged shortly after she drank her drink. Tootie had followed suit and was now in a similar state of distress. "What- what was in that eggnog?!"

Timmy and Vicky stopped in their tracks at hearing this. "You two didn't..." Vicky walked over to the fridge, still wrapped in a blanket, under which she was wearing her preferred sleeping attire: her green tank-top and black flannel pajama pants. This left Timmy without a blanket and in his own sleeping attire: one of his trademark pink shirts and light blue pajama pants.

Vicky opened the fridge door to find that a little more of the eggnog that she and Timmy had agreed not to touch was missing. "You did..."

"Did wha- Oh... I don't... feel..." Tootie trailed off as she sat down at the kitchen table. She was joined a moment later by Trixie; it seemed neither of them could handle their alcohol particularly well, which wasn't surprising, given that they were both still a little under the legal age to drink. About nine years, give or take a few months.

"Who goes into someone's house and drinks from the first bottle of strange liquid they find?!"

"Heehee! Me~!" Trixie practically sang out her response.

"Great, I have to play babysitter... On my Christmas vacation!"

"But Vicky..." Tootie drawled out. "You love babysitting... just look at Timmy!" Tootie hopped out of her chair, ran over to Timmy, and jumped on his back, looping her arms around his neck as she did. "Isn't he cute?"

Timmy held Tootie up by her knees to keep from dropping her or falling over, an action that he wasn't quite built enough for as he wobbled slightly from the impact. Tootie took the opportunity to begin rubbing her cheek against his. "Tootie... Get off!"

"You watch yourself Turner! That's my girlfriend you're holding!" Trixie giggled to herself as she watched Timmy's face turn progressively redder at Tootie's reignited affections for the brunet.

"Wow... that stuff _is_ potent..." Vicky mused to mostly herself. "Alright you two, stop torturing my boyfriend or things are gonna get ugly!" Vicky threatened menacingly. _"Oh yeah, still got it..."_

"Ooh... big bad babysitter's gonna get us!" Trixie put her hands over mouth in mock-fright. "What're you gonna do? Cuddle us to death?" Trixie giggled as she walked over to Timmy and pinched his cheek. "You're right Tootie, he _is_ cute!"

Vicky could feel her anger building at being blown off by both her sister and her sister's girlfriend. She could handle this in one of two ways: Be nice and understanding... Or...

Vicky stepped forward and pulled Tootie's arms out from around Timmy's neck, then picked her up by her wrists in one hand. She placed her somewhat roughly in one of the kitchen chairs, then did the same with Trixie. "Look, you two are clearly drunk, so either behave yourselves and go in the living room, or don't behave and spend the day in the basement. Choose."

"Pfft... What's so bad about the basement?"

Vicky smirked and snapped her fingers, causing the basement door to burst open and a mummified, webbing covered body to be thrown across the kitchen and land in front of Timmy.

"Gah!" Timmy jumped back upon seeing the body. "Is-is that Ricky?!"

"Hm... Not what I intended to come up here..." Vicky kicked the body back into the basement and tapped the door several times. "But I think I've got my point across." She hoped she did. Obviously she wasn't going to feed her sister and her girlfriend to the spiders, but they were drunk, perhaps too drunk to realize an empty threat when they saw one.

"We'll behave!" both girls nodded at Vicky and stumbled their way into the living room to huddle together on the couch in fear.

Vicky looked over at Timmy and smiled evilly, something it felt like she hadn't done in years. "How was that?"

"Y-you...? That was all an act?" Timmy whispered in disbelief.

"Yup! You remember how I used to act all sweet and nice when I was actually evil and mean? Well, I thought it'd be fun to switch it around on them!"

"I think it might've worked a little too well..." Timmy chuckled.

"Eh, they probably won't remember much of it anyway." Vicky opened the fridge and grabbed the eggnog, then dumped it into the sink. "Screw trying this, I think we should start with something a bit less... insane."

"I already tried it."

"Of course you did." Vicky shrugged her shoulders and shook her head while looking down at the floor. "What'd you think?"

"Too much of whatever's in that to make it not just eggnog anymore."

"Rum, most likely. Though who knows. Your mother could've put anything in that as far as we know. Rum doesn't make people _that_ drunk _that_ fast."

"Well I don't really care! You're stuck with me, so that's that!"

Timmy and Vicky heard yelling from the living room. "Ready to live life in my shoes?" Vicky asked Timmy as she walked toward the living room.

"...No..."

"Too bad, Tootie may be my sister, but both her and Trixie are _your_ friends."

"Fine, long as your sister doesn't try to molest me."

"You can't rape the willing..."

"I'm not willing!" Timmy followed after Vicky to find Tootie and Trixie arguing about something.

"The Hell's wrong now?!"

"Tootie doesn't think I should've given up dance class!" there was a slight slur in Trixie's speech, and a light blush on her face, whether it was from her being embarrassed, or drunk, Timmy wasn't sure.

"You shouldn't have! I know you loved going to dance class! There was a career in that and you don't want to go anymore 'cause you're lazy!" Tootie was in a similar state as Trixie, though there was clearly less slur when she spoke, maybe Tootie could handle her alcohol better than Trixie?

"I don't want to go anymore because I want to spend more time with you!"

"Don't be stupid! You can't possibly like me like you say you do! We're only twelve!"

"Gotta admit, Tootie's a pretty logical drunk..." Timmy whispered to Vicky.

"But they're both still idiots..."

"I heard that!" Trixie yelled at Vicky. "No one calls me or my girlfriend an idiot!"

"Hey! Don't you yell at my sister!"

"Y'know..." Timmy began whispering again. "If it weren't for the fact that a couple of minors being _this_ drunk is super illegal, we could probably film this and make a good bit of scratch."

"Hey, we only need one person with evil thoughts in this relationship, you're throwing off my mojo here. Go grab me a case of water bottles from the fridge."

"Why?"

"Because we need to sober these two up as quickly as possible."

Timmy did as he was told and returned with a twenty-four pack of spring water. "I don't see how water is going to sober them up..."

"Alright, let me explain it for the really slow people. Alcohol is a liquid, right?"

"Yeah."

"And water is a liquid, right?"

"Mm-hm."

"So, if we give them enough water, they'll have to go to the bathroom eventually, right?"

"Makes sense..."

"So if they drink enough water, they'll have to eventually go to the bathroom, wherein they'll pass the alcohol out of their systems, the more water they drink, the faster they'll get sober."

"You're trying to get your sister and her girlfriend to pee?"

"Yes."

"...I'm gonna go now." Timmy sprinted off toward his shared bedroom.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Nope!" Timmy's refusal echoed down the hallway.

Vicky grumbled various expletives that we won't go into here and sat the case of water next to Tootie and Trixie on the couch. "Both of you, drink."

"I'm not really thirsty right now." Tootie pouted and crossed her arms. "Is Timmy around? Maybe- no, I'm _sure_ he'd be more fun than you two..."

"Timmy has a girlfriend! You were- were the one to say -hic- that you don't -hic- like him anymore! -Hic-"

Trixie apparently had the hiccups.

"I wasn't asking you to drink!" Vicky looked at them with fire in her eyes and murder on her mind(or so it looked to the two drunken children). "Now drink or I'm hooking you up to IVs!"

The prospect of Vicky playing with needles anywhere near them seemed to register properly in Trixie and Tootie's faces as they both quickly grabbed water bottles and began to drink.

"Much better."

Tootie and Trixie finished their first water bottles and looked at Vicky.

"Another."

The two girls did as they were told and finished their second bottle of water each.

"Again."

Trixie and Tootie gulped nervously as they each took another bottle.

_Meanwhile..._

"I don't understand why she doesn't-" Timmy stopped and thought. "Nevermind, I guess it makes sense. Cosmo, Wanda?"

His fairies poofed in front of him. "Something wrong, Timmy?"

"You could say that... Why are you looking at me like that?"

Wanda was currently giving Timmy an odd look because while she had a sneaking suspicion that Timmy and Vicky were... intimate, she had never actually witnessed what she had the other day, nor had any of her godchildren ever wished for her to restore their 'stamina'. In truth, she wasn't quite mentally prepared for Timmy to grow up so fast, it was kinda like a mother walking in on her son messing around with his girlfriend and said girlfriend asking her to get them some sandwiches as they were still tangled up in each others arms... Actually, it was almost exactly like that. "Just... lost in thought, Sport, no big deal."

"Uh-huh? Well... if there's something you wanna get off your chest, I'm all ears."

"It's... um..." Wanda poofed a pair of earmuffs onto Cosmo. "Timmy, you're definitely wise beyond your years... to a certain extent anyway... But-"

"Is this about me and Vicky?"

"...Yes..."

"It's about what she wished for the other day, isn't it?"

Wanda nodded in the affirmative.

"I was kind of afraid that it'd bother you. Sorry about that, it wasn't my idea to wish for you to make us... ready for another round. It's just something I didn't think of when I wished for you guys to be her godparents as well."

"It's alright... it was just... jarring, that's all. You're growing up so fast... I don't know how much longer we're gonna be around, that's all. You only had us because Vicky made you miserable, which she doesn't anymore. And generally fairy godparents don't stay assigned to children who are... well, grown up enough to no longer need fairy godparents."

"But I _do_ need you! You guys mean the world to me, just like Vicky!"

"Oh, I know Sport, and I'd never ask for you to choose between Cosmo and I or Vicky. I just want to prepare you for the eventuality, should it arise. To be fair, Vicky is the oldest godchild we've ever taken care of, so maybe Jorgen is willing to cut you some slack; I certainly hope so." Wanda rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Just... give me fair warning next time, okay? I don't really need to see you and Vicki trying to make a baby."

"Who says we're trying to make a baby?! Did you talk to Theresa behind my back or something?"

"Well... no, but with how often you two have been... 'going at it', I just assumed..."

"No. No no no no no. ...No. I'm not ready for that."

"Then you may wish to consider some form of contraceptive."

"Contra-who-now?"

"Something to prevent you two from becoming parents."

"Oh... Right. Vicky already knows, but I'll tell her again..."

"Assuming you aren't already too late."

Timmy's face paled considerably at this. "Um... can we change the subject? This is really interesting, but I think I'm getting heart palpitations... and suddenly learning big words."

"Sure, what was on your mind when you came up here?"

"Right... Oh! I was gonna wish for Tootie-"

"Timmy! Where are you? Vicky's scaring me!" Tootie's yell was followed by a childish giggle, she clearly wasn't scared in the least.

"IwishTootieandTrixieweren'tdrunkanymore!" Timmy blabbed out quickly as Tootie's voice got closer.

Wanda raised her wand and granted the wish as she poofed herself and Cosmo back into their fishbowl, just as Tootie came stumbling into the room.

"Oh man... What- what am I doing? Timmy, do you know what's going on?"

Vicky burst into the room next. "Are Cosmo and Wanda okay?!"

"Who?" Tootie looked at her sister quizzically.

Timmy made a motion over his mouth to show that he was zipping his lips, before speaking. "The fish? Why wouldn't they be?"

"Er... no- no reason. Just thought Tootie might have knocked their bowl over in a drunken stupor..." Vicky turned to look at Tootie. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine... what do you mean drunken stupor? I was drunk?"

"That's what happens when you drink strange liquids that might be 'special' eggnog."

The bedroom door burst open again as Trixie ran into the room. "I heard yelling! ...Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Sorry- I'm sorry I yelled at you about quitting dance class. I guess I..." Tootie sighed before walking over to Trixie and hugging her. "I was being stupid."

"Oh... um..." Trixie returned the hug. "Okay... I forgive you?"

"Great! Everyone's happy! Get out." Vicky shooed her sister and Trixie away.

"Wha?! Why?!" Tootie and Trixie exclaimed.

"Because you two are a pain in my ass! You come over here and wake me and Timmy up, get drunk, then blow me off when I tell you to behave yourselves! This is supposed to be _my_ vacation to spend with my boyfriend, not babysitting you two!"

"Vicky! That's not fair... Trixie didn't know that the eggnog was for adults! Give us a break, we've got nothing to do today..."

"Nope, find somewhere else to hang out." Vicky crossed her arms over her chest and gave the two girls a defiant look to show she meant business.

That was when Tootie got a sudden idea that she knew would work and looked at Timmy, then turned on the waterworks, just a little. "Timmy? You're not gonna make us go back out into the cold, are you?"

"It's sixty-eight degrees out!" Timmy shot back exasperatedly. "Don't do-" he met Tootie's gaze to see she was beginning to tear up. "Tootie. That's not gonna-"

Tootie sniffled and rubbed at her eyes.

"Tootie..."

"I thought you were my best friend? How can you just make me go back outside?"

"Fine." Vicky relented, knowing her boyfriend was seconds away from doing it himself. "You can stay, but no more stupidity. You find more alcohol, bring it to me first, at which point I'm gonna hide it from you."

Tootie released a sound that was part 'Yay', part squee and hugged Vicky. "Thank you both!"

"You're a brat." Vicky ruffled Tootie's hair.

"Wonder who I got it from."

"Okay nevermind, get out."

After that, the four returned to the living room, partially to play video games, and partially because it meant that Tootie and Trixie wouldn't find out about Cosmo and Wanda.

"So what've you two been up to since the party?" Tootie asked.

Timmy was too busy blushing to answer, so Vicky decided to speak up instead. "Ask me when you're older. Like... in about four years."

"Nevermind. I have a pretty good idea with that answer..."

"Don't ask questions you don't really want answers to." Vicky shrugged then chuckled as she defeated her sister's character in the game. "And how is paradise for you two?"

"Great!" Trixie exclaimed as she defeated Vicky's character. "Well, aside from the fight, which was stupid anyway. I got a text about an hour ago from Veronica, I guess things are good between her and Chester, but AJ is still really awkward around Theresa."

"Robots aren't very romantic." said Timmy as he defeated Trixie's character.

"Like you're the god of romance..." Tootie added teasingly.

"He's better than Baldy. I bet he hasn't even done something as simple as held her hand yet."

"Has he at least ditched that sweater vest?"

"Let me ask..." Trixie began typing on her phone before sending a text. "Shouldn't take-"

_Beep_

"Long. Let's see..." Trixie looked at her phone. "Yep, looks like it. That's what Veronica said anyway."

"Really?! Sweet! Tell Veronica to tell him he lost the bet."

"Bet? What bet?"

"Just tell her."

"Alright..." Trixie typed away onto her phone again and sent the message, then received a reply shortly after. "Veronica wants to know why AJ is freaking out."

"Hah!" Vicky high-fived Timmy. "What'd you win?"

"Not much, all I had to gain was making sure that Chester and AJ forgave you for everything you've done to them."

The living room suddenly became deadly quiet.

"What?" Timmy looked at the three girls giving him very odd looks.

"That's a lame bet." Trixie spoke up first.

"You couldn't have gotten us all-expense paid tickets to Tibecuador?" followed by Tootie.

"You really did that?" and finally Vicky.

"Well... I thought it was a good bet..."

"No, nevermind what these two said." Vicky gestured at Tootie and Trixie. "Did you really make that bet for me?"

"Of course I did. I couldn't think of any way to get those two... Well okay, mostly AJ, Chester's pretty cool with you actually. Anyway, I couldn't think of a way to get him to be more accepting of you, so I made a bet. I told AJ that if Theresa went out with him, but required that he not wear the sweater vest, then he and Chester had to forget about how bad you were to them. If I lost, I had to get us all tickets to Tibecuador for a vacation. I'm really glad I talked to Theresa beforehand..."

"So you ensured that you'd win the bet?" Tootie asked.

"Yep. I think it's safe to say that Vicky's rubbing off on me."

"But now we don't get to go to Tibecuador!" Tootie exclaimed sadly.

"Tootie, shut up." Vicky didn't sound mean when she said this, it sounded more like a request than a command, oddly enough. She then pulled Timmy over to her and into a hug. "You're the best..." she whispered into Timmy's ear.

"Well... heh... I try."

"Are you guys gonna get all intimate? If you are, can we get a warning? I wanna keep my lunch."

"Tootie, be nice. This is one of those rare moments where the creature known as Vicky shows that she isn't as evil as all the rumors say she is. We should record this undocumented behavior for future gene- Oomph!" Trixie was silenced with a throw pillow to the face from Vicky.

"Your girlfriend needs to learn when to shut it off." Vicky narrowed her eyes at Tootie.

After that, the day was relatively quiet, save for the occasional argument or bickering match between the two couples. Tootie and Trixie decided to stay for dinner, and then the night once they realized it was a bit too late to go home. This wouldn't have normally been a problem, but Vicky was itching to try wishing for 'random things'(or so she told Timmy), but with Trixie and Tootie around, this obviously wasn't possible.

The next day(yeah, we're just blowing through these days like crazy), played out in much the same way, just with less underage drinking.

"Timmy, don't you go home anymore?" Trixie asked quite suddenly in the middle of one of their gaming sessions.

Tootie gave Trixie a serious look and shook her head back and forth, trying to be stealthy about telling the girl that this wasn't a good topic to discuss.

"Well... yeah. I mean, I still have to go to school, most of my clothes are at my house, along with my school supplies. I just like spending time over here. Then there's the fact that my parents are usually away on 'business' as they put it, which means Vicky has to babysit me."

"Gets to. It's not work if I enjoy it."

"Right, Vicky 'gets' to babysit me. We could go over to my house, but this place has a lot more interesting stuff."

"But don't your parents miss you- Ow!" Trixie had been interrupted by an elbow to her hip from Tootie. "What was that for?"

"I told you, Timmy's parents are... Apathetic. More so than most of the parents in Dimmsdale. The whole reason Timmy and Vicky met is because of his parents leaving him alone."

"Oh... I never knew... sorry Timmy."

"Don't worry about it, can't fault you for what you didn't know."

Vicky watched as Timmy seemingly blew it off and smiled at Trixie. A fake smile. She knew him a little too well, so it was obvious when he was giving a genuine smile, and when he was putting up a fake one to hide his feelings. She wondered why he never just wished for his parents to care, but maybe the reason he didn't was because he received Cosmo and Wanda due to his parents _not_ caring. If that was the case, then it made a bit more sense.

"So..." Vicky began so she could change the subject to something that was hopefully a bit happier. "What are you guys doing for New Year's?"

"I dunno. I was thinking of going to see the ball-dropping ceremony thing with Tootie... Have your parents talked to you about it?"

"Yeah, sounds like they wanna go see it... Vicky? Are you and Timmy gonna go?"

"Nah, I prefer to stay here and watch it from the TV. The less I have to interact with a bunch of drunks at a New Year's Eve party, the better. How about the rest of the Twerps?"

"I think AJ does that thing where he and his family drive to the coast to watch the New Year come in... the uh... East coast."

"That's too much work for someone who lives around here."

"I thought so too, but I guess you don't mess with tradition, right?"

"Hm. And Chester?"

Timmy chuckled to himself when he heard Vicky say his friend's name. She had no problem remembering Chester's name, yet she still called AJ 'Baldy' whenever she saw him.

"No idea at all. Probably gonna watch the ball drop with Veronica and her family, those two have gotten pretty close since Christmas."

"How close is close?" Vicky asked.

"Closer than you two."

"I highly doubt that."

"You can doubt all you want, but those two are pretty much inseparable. Whatever you did, it worked."

"What can I say? Maybe when I stop babysitting I can start working as a matchmaker, long as it's lucrative, of course."

"Isn't helping two people find love it's own reward-"

"No."

"Hmph."

The living room remained conversation-free for the next few hours, until Trixie saw fit to break the silence again. "So, are you two officially living here now?"

"For now. I don't think I'd call this a permanent thing though. The mansion's nice, but all the staff have run off because they're either afraid of the spiders, or me. Not to mention, this place is enormous! People we invite over get lost, and even Timmy's gotten lost a few times..."

"That was like, one time."

"Still... I dunno. It feels empty here, I'm thinking of selling this place and getting a smaller one. Maybe something closer to the beach."

"Like a beach house?"

"Hm... maybe. But that's still a ways off. For now, this'll have to do."

"You say that like living in a mansion made out of other, smaller mansions is a bad thing."

Vicky looked at the clock and saw that it was already ten. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Why? It's not like you have to get up in the morning." Tootie called from her position on the couch as Vicky walked away.

"I'm tired. See you three in the morning."

"I'll be up in a few, just wanna finish this game." Timmy added in distractedly.

"'Kay."

Tootie waited until she was sure Vicky was out of earshot before she paused the game and turned her attention to her brunet-haired friend. "So, what's with the locket?"

"Huh?" Timmy looked at her quizzically and watched as she stuck her hand closer before poking at the locket hanging around his neck with her finger.

"This. Where'd ya get it? From Vicky?"

"Who else would I get it from? Are you gonna make fun of me for wearing it? I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for when Chester and AJ do that, I don't need it from you two as well."

"Make fun of you? Would we do that?" Tootie looked over at Trixie, who shook her head back and forth, but smiled mischievously.

"Yeah." Timmy took the locket off and handed it to Tootie. "I got it from Vicky for Christmas. As romantic and cliché as it would be for us to have gotten lockets for each other, we didn't. I got her that crystal on the sliver chain she's been wearing."

Tootie twiddled the locket between her fingers a few times before opening it. "Leave it to my sister to give you one of 'those' smiles."

"'Those' smiles?"

"A smile that pretty much says 'Fuck me'."

"Now now Tootie. You know Vicky doesn't like it when you start using vulgar language." Trixie said mockingly.

"H-hey!" Timmy snatched the locket away from Tootie. "That's not what the smile says!"

"Sure it doesn't."

"I-I'm going to bed! You two know where the various guest rooms are..." Timmy scurried out of the living room, his face flushed and the two raven haired girls giggling behind him. "I'll never understand those two..."

Timmy entered his and Vicky's bedroom to find that she had indeed gone to sleep. He attempted to sneak into bed, but, true to what she usually claimed, his sneak skill wasn't high enough as Vicky wrapped her arms around him and pulled him under the covers. Then again, she might have just been awake the whole time, lying in wait for him. Vicky hummed contentedly. "What kept you?"

"Your sister and her girlfriend."

"Now that's an admission of guilt if I've ever heard one."

"Not like that! Just with their questions about your gift for me. Apparently this locket is _really_ interesting."

"Ironic, considering I got it because I felt it wasn't too flashy." Vicky pulled Timmy closer. "Now I can get some sleep."

Timmy had to admit, it felt nice to be wanted, maybe even needed? Well... need was pushing it, Vicky wasn't needy.

Timmy and Vicky were awoken the next morning by their two house guests, who were apparently trying to see just how far they could go in regards to testing Vicky's patience. This time they were even bolder as they barged into the room and woke up the couple.

"Tootie, this is getting old, fast." Vicky had thrown the covers over head during the night and now spoke from under them in a slightly muffled voice. You've known me for twelve years now, when have I ever wanted to get up early?"

"When you were gonna go see Timmy."

"Who I'm sleeping with, which invalidates your argument. What do you want?"

"Can you make us breakfast?" Tootie whined out.

"No."

"Why not?" Trixie asked. "Surely you don't mind making breakfast for your sister and her girlfriend?"

"Have we met? I don't think we've met, because if we had met, you'd know that I don't cook for anybody except myself."

"You barely do _that_." Timmy whispered to her under the blanket, earning him a flick on the nose. "Ouch!"

"Vickyyyy..."

"Jeez, that's annoying..." Vicky whispered to Timmy now, who still held his nose while his eyes watered a bit. She had flicked him hard that time. "Can you go make them breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, I'll get right on that, especially after you flicked my nose!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Tootie now sounded a lot closer than she had before, she must've been on the bed.

Timmy huffed in annoyance and threw the blanket off of just himself. "C'mon you two, let's go. I'll make breakfast for you."

"What about me?!" Vicky called out, voice still muffled by the blanket lying on top of her.

"Meh." Timmy waved Vicky off and led Tootie and Trixie out of the room.

"Hey! I didn't flick you that hard!"

But Timmy was already gone.

Vicky groaned in annoyance and flicked herself in the nose, causing her to yelp out. "Alright... maybe I did..."

_In the kitchen..._

"So why isn't Vicky cooking for us?" Trixie looked at Timmy, then over at Tootie.

"Vicky doesn't know how to cook anything more than microwaveable stuff. She's too lazy to learn." Tootie answered.

"So Timmy, do you make most of the food?"

"Yeah, I don't mind though. I'm good at cooking, and I like to cook."

"So... you're like... the girl in the relationship?"

"What?" Timmy turned around and handed a plate of pancakes to Tootie and Trixie each.

"You're the girl in this relationship, right?"

"I don't see how-"

"You wear pink and light-ish blue. You're wearing a locket, you do the cooking and the cleaning, you listen to pretty much everything she says, and from what I've heard, she's the one with the crazy ridiculous sex drive. You're the girl."

Timmy's face flushed red. "What about... but... she's a girl!"

"Vicky wears black and green, not exactly the most feminine colors, she can't cook and I rarely see her clean, she takes the lead in your relationship _far_ more often than you do. Vicky certainly sounds like the guy in the relationship. Your roles are reversed!" Trixie began giggling at Timmy, and was quickly joined by Tootie.

"So? Vicky makes me happy, and I do the same for her, in addition to making her a lot nicer. If that means that people see us as a role-reversed couple, then I'm fine with that. We both love each other, isn't that the most important part of a relationship?"

"There's trust too."

"We have that in spades." Timmy grabbed the last plate of pancakes and moved to leave the kitchen. "Oh, and you two can clean up the kitchen after you eat."

"Hey!" the two girls exclaimed as Timmy returned to the bedroom, snickering all the while.

He entered the room to find that Vicky was still buried under the blankets. Walking over to the bed and crawling onto it, he stopped next to her and poked her side, causing her to jump slightly and release a noise akin to a squeak.

"Hey... you know I'm ticklish..."

"That's why I poked you in the side."

Vicky lowered the covers slightly to peek out from under the blanket, and was met with a plate of syrup-drenched pancakes. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Breakfast in bed."

Vicky sat up in bed and took the plate. "You're... not mad at me?"

"For flicking my nose? You'll have to do a bit better than that." Timmy relaxed into the bed and put his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes.

"So why aren't you hanging out with those two?"

"Because they're about as much fun as having the flu. Endless questions about our relationship, who wears the pants in our relationship... I'd rather just stay here and risk getting flicked in the nose again."

Timmy cracked an eye open as he felt Vicky lean over in his direction, then plant a quick kiss on his nose. "Better?"

"Much." he smiled up at her.

"Tomorrow's New Year's Eve... sure you don't wanna do anything?"

"Told you, all I wanna do is stay here with my favorite babysitter."

"That's a good answer. How about we have a drink, then?"

"What kinda drink?" Timmy opened both eyes now, his curiosity piqued.

"One of the alcoholic variety, something more mundane than insanity eggnog."

"Well..."

"C'mon, you drank it recently, and nothing bad happened. You've got good genes for it, I bet."

"I'll have a little. Just a little."

"Great! I've already got a bottle for us!" Vicky reached over the side of the bed(and presumably under it) and came back holding a green bottle. "How's champagne? They drink this on New Year's Eve."

"How should I know? I don't drink, remember?"

"Well this stuff isn't too bad... or so I've heard. I guess we'll find out tomorrow night, huh?"

Shortly after breakfast, Tootie and Trixie came up to the bedroom to tell Timmy and Vicky that they were heading out to get ready for New Year's Eve. And the red-head and brunet were finally alone. Almost.

"Hey you two!" Cosmo poofed in.

"Hey Cosmo." Timmy greeted his fairy godfather.

Vicky merely waved, she was still getting used to the idea of fairy godparents and rarely greeted them with the same familiarity and exuberance that Timmy did. While Cosmo and Wanda still tended to greet Vicky with some degree of nervousness, likely because of the same reason that Chester and AJ did. Old memories tend to stick around. And both Cosmo and Wanda as well as Timmy still half expected Jorgen to show up and whisk them away and make everyone forget everything.

"So what's up?"

"Wanda's making dinner and doesn't want me in the kitchen after last time."

"Last time?" Vicky asked.

"There was a lot of clogging..." Timmy added in.

"I see... I think... You ever try to wish yourself older?"

Timmy had several flashbacks of the numerous times where he had done just that. Springing to mind first(unfortunately) was when he wished he was an adult. A balding, middle-aged, hairy-backed adult. Timmy shuddered at the memory. "A few times..."

"Any that stick out?"

"Kind... of... Do you... remember that hunky Norwegian supermodel named... 'Gah'?"

"Hm... Oh! Yeah, when we were at the amusement park! I took a trip all the way to Norway to find him, only to find out he must've given me a fake name or something."

"You ever take notice of the fact that whenever Gah was around, I wasn't? Or the fact that Gah and I had similar color schemes in our outfits?"

"Well... now that you mention it..." Vicky took a few minutes to think back to those days, then narrowed her eyes as she looked at Timmy. "You were Gah, weren't you?"

"You did ask if I ever wished myself older... If I hadn't been such a little kid back then, I might not have un-wished that wish."

"So? Did being Gah have an effect on you? An effect that may have caused you to like me?"

"It's a distinct possibility." Timmy said slyly. "But I value my relationship with you now a lot more than I did the not-relationship I had with you as Gah."

"You could wish to be Gah again, if you want?" Cosmo asked as he raised his wand.

"I'm gonna have to pass. I don't think-"

"I wish Timmy was Gah again!"

"Vicky?!"

"Done!" Cosmo waved his wand and Timmy was suddenly returned to his hunky, sixteen year old, Norwegian self.

"Nice..." Vicky spoke sultrily. "Let me just take a mental picture of this." she stared at him for several seconds.

"Not funny. I wish I was me again!"

Cosmo waved his wand with a sad expression and returned Timmy to his twelve year-old self. "You don't like being a hunky Norwegian supermodel?"

"No, I like being me." Timmy looked over at Vicky, who was now giggling to herself. "And as for you, no wishing yourself or me older, got it? We push the limits of having fairy godparents enough as it is."

"So wishing myself or you younger is cool?"

"Well I guess so, but-"

"I wish I was twelve!"

"Done!" Cosmo waved his wand and Vicky suddenly shrank down to a twelve year-old version of herself, still wearing the pajamas that she had been wearing, leaving them very baggy, and replacing her black hair tie with a purple bow.

"Hey! I was wondering where this went!" Vicky pulled the bow out of her hair and looked at it. "I left it in my past!"

Timmy noticed that she sounded similar to when he had wished that their roles were reversed and he was the babysitter, a bit like Tootie, but the edge in her voice was still there. "This is kind of misusing their powers y'know..."

"I'm sure you've _never_ misused Cosmo and Wanda's powers before." Vicky deadpanned.

"...Okay, you got me there."

"Uh-huh, thought so." Vicky hopped out of bed and landed on her feet, only to catch her pajama pants as they almost fell off from being too loose. "Ah! Don't look!"

Timmy slapped his hand over his eyes at her command. "Wait... I've already seen you without clothes, why-" Timmy had begun to take his hand away and was rewarded with a pillow to the face.

"That was when I was eighteen!" Vicky looked at Cosmo. "You cover your eyes too!" she was currently still holding up her pants.

Cosmo did as he was told.

"I- I wish my pajamas fit better!" Vicky relaxed as her clothes shrunk down to fit her smaller form. "Okay... now you can look."

"So why is it suddenly a big deal for me to-" Timmy had begun speaking as he got out of bed, but stopped as he reached Vicky. She actually was a bit shorter than him now. "This is weird."

"Is it?"

"I think so? Why didn't you just wish to be eighteen again?"

"I dunno. I wish-" before Vicky could finish, Wanda poofed in and spoke.

"Cosmo, I-" she looked at Timmy, then Vicky, then facepalmed and waved her wand, returning Vicky to her eighteen year-old self, along with making her clothes the right size. "This is why you two have two fairy godparents. Because with just Cosmo, this type of thing happens. Timmy? Didn't I tell you to avoid misusing our magic?"

"How is it my fault?! Vicky's the one who wants to test the limits of you guys' magic!"

"Tattletale!" Vicky tackled Timmy back onto the bed.

"Yeah, we're leaving now." Wanda poofed herself and Cosmo out of the room as Vicky attempted to tickle Timmy to death.

"Ahaha! Stop!"

"Nope." Vicky roamed her hands across Timmy's body. "This is me getting my revenge!"

_Some time later..._

"Hah... Hah... Okay... remind me not to tell on you ever again..." Timmy tried to catch his breath as Vicky at last stopped her tickle torture.

"Pfft. You know you loved it. Besides, now that I know how ticklish you are, I'm definitely gonna take advantage."

"Sadist."

"Masochist."

"Succubus."

"Perv."

"Icky Vicky. Also, it's midnight."

"Twer- Is it already?!" Vicky looked at the alarm clock by the bed. "Wow, time sure does fly..." she fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "'Night!"

"Just like that? Why not stay up as late as we want? It's not like we have a big day tomorrow..."

"Because I don't want to end up sleeping through New Year's Eve. Not to mention, you don't go back to school until the fifth. We'll still have plenty of time to hang out and spend time together."

"I guess so..."

"Come on..." Vicky pulled Timmy under the blankets with her. "Don't get all mopey on me again. New Year's should be a time of happiness and here you are getting all sad because I won't stay up late with you? Or is something else bothering you? Is it Tootie? The spiders killing Ricky? ...Or is it your parents?"

"Bingo..." Timmy responded sadly. "You know me so well..."

"It'd be a crime if I didn't after what we've been through. They've been like this for four years now, and you've handled it so well, why the sudden change?"

"It's... I'm a little envious, to be honest. You and your parents have such a good relationship, and they actually _like_ me. And your Mom even accepts our relationship. My parents..."

"Your parents care, just in their own way. It's not the best way either, but weren't you happy they came over here on Christmas? You may not like for me to say this, but your parents not caring is what brought us together, and what let you have Cosmo and Wanda. It's just one of those things that you have to accept."

"If only it were that easy..."

"It isn't, I know. But you've got me, and Tootie, and our parents, _and_ your friends, who are all willing to help you deal with anything that's bothering you."

"Stop me if you've heard this one before..."

"You love me, right?"

"Psychic."

"No, you're just predictable."

_New Year's Eve..._

Timmy awoke to darkness and yawned. "Must've thrown the blanket over my head while I slept... Vicky?"

No response.

"Hey? What gives?" pulling the blanket down from over his head, Timmy looked around the bedroom to find that he was currently the only occupant. "Vicky?"

Again, no response.

"Hm..." Timmy got out of bed and shivered. "Why does she always turn off the heat?" he left the bedroom and noticed an odd smell in the air. "Is... something burning?" he navigated the halls and rooms of the mansion and eventually reached the kitchen, where he found Vicky cooking up a storm... and actually doing quite well.

Timmy smirked to himself and sat down at the kitchen table. He watched her for several more minutes as she hummed a slightly off-key tune to herself, before turning around and jumping as she saw him. "Wha-! How- how long have you been sitting there?" her cheeks immediately turned a more scarlet hue.

"A bit."

"Oh... I uh... I was gonna make you breakfast, since you usually do it, but... I expected you to stay asleep a while longer..."

"I was cold without you. Why do you keep turning off the heat when you get up?"

"You have blankets! You have any idea how much it costs to keep this place heated? It's expensive."

"Darn, if only we had some sort of magical, wish-granting fairy godparent-like creatures so that we could wish that we didn't have to pay the bills."

"Very funny. I didn't realize I could wish for that." Vicky placed down a couple of plates of food for her and Timmy.

"Well you can."

"I'll keep it in mind. Tell me how I did."

"Good." Timmy ate a piece of egg. "But I think the toast is on fire." That was what Timmy had smelled burning.

"Shit!" Vicky raced over to the toaster and forced the lever up, causing the now charred pieces of toast to shoot into the air, bounce off the ceiling, and land in the sink. "...Damn..."

"You tried, and aside form the toast, you did a good job."

"Well, I did have a pretty good teacher."

"You're gonna make me blush."

"Not like that's particularly hard."

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Most stores and restaurants are probably closed, and I don't really feel like going out anyway. We're just gonna stay in and watch the ball drop."

"And get drunk."

"That too."

"Don't wanna... invite anyone over?"

"Like who? I thought everyone was busy today?"

"Well... we might be able to catch them before they go out?"

"Nope. I don't think so. Today is all about you and me. That way I can be as affectionate as I want without having to deal with awkward stares, gagging noises, or giggling."

"...Now that you mention it, good point..."

The two finished their breakfast, and Vicky moved to get up and grab Timmy's plate, but he stopped her before she could even get up.

"I got it, you cooked, so I'll clean up. Go watch TV or something, maybe we'll see Tootie or Trixie?"

"This early? I doubt it." Vicky left the kitchen and went into the living room, then turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she found one of the more popular news stations.

"This is Chet Ubetcha reporting live from downtown Dimmsdale. Things are still being set up, but as you can see the ball is finished being set up and is now awaiting the go-ahead from the event organizers. Let's talk to a few of the people attending this ceremony." the hilariously short news reporter was followed over to a crowd of people before sticking his microphone in a familiar looking blond person's face.

"Oh! Hey! Timmy, get in here, quick!" Vicky called into the kitchen, causing Timmy to walk into the living room painfully slowly, obviously not catching on to the urgency in her voice.

"What's up?"

"Look!"

Timmy looked at the TV to see Chester speaking into the microphone, Veronica stood next to him, holding his arm with both of hers. "I think that's the earliest I've ever seen Chester get up when he didn't have school."

"Guess love makes everyone do crazy things..."

The two listened in as Chester spoke.

"...and is this your girlfriend?"

"Uh... ye- well... kind of...?" Chester looked at Veronica, clearly unsure if it was a good idea to say that they're girlfriend and boyfriend.

Veronica rolled her eyes at Chester's nervousness and grabbed the microphone herself. "Yep, me and Chester are two blonde peas in a pod!"

"How about a kiss for the folks at home?"

Veronica narrowed her eyes at Chet. "How about we're twelve?"

The news reporter pulled away, clearly embarrassed, and began leading the cameraman away, but not before his hair suddenly caught on fire. He spent the next few seconds screaming before someone threw a snowball at him and put out his hair.

Timmy and Vicky laughed, knowing that Chester would likely have his hands full with a girl that not only had a bit of a temper when she was embarrassed, but was becoming quite skilled at using magic. "Looks like she's not just using it to help people anymore."

"Neither would I, even if I was nice like her. People talk about how they want to help people, be nice, charitable, all that. But at the end of the day, most people will submit to baser instincts, greed, lust, and even give in to a few revenge thoughts."

"Since when are you a psychology buff?" Timmy asked.

"I'm taking a few online courses, one of which is psychology." Vicky shrugged.

"But... wouldn't it be better if people were the way they say they are?"

"Not all the time. You start talking like that, and suddenly you've got some kind of cultist utopia on your hands. Then you start worshiping some kind of flying spaghetti monster, and pretty soon, you're sacrificing goats and virgins to this monster while trying to open a portal into his world so he and his meatball friends can invade the one we live in and consume the nonbelievers."

"...I don't think it's quite like that..."

"That was a shortened version of what tends to happen."

"It's a dark way of looking at things."

"Sometimes I wonder if we've met. Was the poem I said was my favorite not enough of an indicator? What about the dark sense of humor? Or the fact that I am in control of a swarm of douchebag-eating spiders? One of those things must've tipped you off by now."

"Point taken. And on that note-" Timmy reached down next to the couch and stood up holding the bottle of champagne. "Drinky?" he handed it to Vicky.

"Sure, we might as well-" Vicky squinted at the bottle before facepalming and groaning.

"What's wrong?"

"This is sparkling grape juice."

"Okay?"

"Non-alcoholic. Carbonated grape juice."

"Oh... Well, might as well open it."

Vicky was about to open it, but then thought better of it. "I wish this bottle was opened and it didn't make a mess." The cork slid out and came to rest on the table.

"Vicky..."

"What? I'm lazy." she took a drink directly from the bottle, then handed it to Timmy.

Vicky looked back at the TV to see that the cameraman was walking toward a pair of _very _familiar-looking raven-haired girls. "Hey, look who else made it."

Timmy looked at the TV as he put the bottle on the table to spot Tootie and Trixie as Chet approached them. "This should be good."

"And how are you enjoying the festivities?"

"It's great! My friend is here with me." Tootie hugged Trixie. "And my parents are here too!" The camera panned up to reveal Vick and Charlotte, who waved. "Oh! Can I say hi to my sister? She couldn't make it down here today, wanted to hang out with her boyfriend instead." Tootie spoke with a bit of a mocking tone.

"Of course." Chet said as the cameraman lowered the camera.

Tootie looked straight at the camera. "Hi Vicky! Hi Timmy! Hope your New Year's Eve is going good! Wish you were here!" Tootie pulled Trixie closer so their cheeks were touching.

The camera panned back over to the tiny newscaster. "This is Chet Ubetcha saying: We've got all kinds here in Dimmsdale!"

Vicky wasn't sure why, but Chet's last statement irked her to no end. "I'm going to kill that guy."

"I'm compelled to feel the same for some reason... Eh... he's just an idiot news reporter, I don't think he's worth it."

"I suppose so..."

"Maybe we should watch something else until the ball drops?"

"Good idea." Vicky changed the channel several times until landing on the third 'Revengeance' movie, aptly titled: Revengeance 3. "I can't believe this series got a third sequel."

"The second one was _terrible_! How did they even get the green light for this?!"

"I dunno, maybe the last one did just barely good enough. I guess all we can hope is that this one bombs hard enough to not get another-"

Vicky's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Didja see me?!"

"Yeah, I was watching. Got a little friendly with Trixie, huh?"

"Hi Vicky!" Vicky heard a slightly muffled Trixie yell into the phone.

"Trixie says hi."

"I heard, tell her hi back. So...?"

"Who cares how friendly I get with Trixie? People will just think that our accusers are huge perverts or something."

"Maybe... aren't you guys there a little early?"

"That was mom's idea. But at least it's not terribly cold."

"No? I saw someone throw a snowball at that Chet Ubetcha guy..."

"Snowball? Vicky, it's like sixty degrees out here, there's no snow."

"Probably Veronica then..."

"Veronica's here?! Where?!"

"I dunno, further back in the crowd from where you two are..."

"I'm gonna go find her and say hi then! Talk to you later?"

"Sure, tell mom and dad I said hi too."

"'Kay! Love you Sis! Love you too Timmy! Bye!"

Vicky hung up. "Tootie says she loves you."

"What else is new? She knows I love her too, I'm just glad that we've gotten to a point where everything is normal between us... or as normal as I expect it can get."

"Any intentions there?" Vicky quirked an eyebrow at Timmy.

"What? You mean like..." Timmy's face flushed. "Oh. Er... no. That's... you mean like... you and Tootie? I don't..."

"Relax, I was kidding. You wouldn't be able to handle a three-way with me and Tootie, even if I was open to the idea, which I'm not."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because I'm just the biggest tease."

"Yes, yes you are."

The two spent the rest of the day watching bad movies and being pretty much inactive, Vicky cooked lunch for the two of them(and even managed to avoid burning anything!), and the two had lunch on the couch while laughing at bad movies and the worse actors who were in them. This continued until late in the night, at which point Vicky switched back to the news station that was covering the ball dropping ceremony in Dimmsdale.

"Think Tootie and the others are still around?"

"Knowing my mom, she wouldn't miss this for the world. And seeing as how she probably drove my sister and Trixie downtown..." Vicky trailed off as she searched the crowd. "Aha! There they are!"

The camera quickly panned over Tootie and Trixie, along with Chester and Veronica, and Vicky's parents.

"Looks like they found each other."

"Oh! It's starting!"

"Ten!" the crowd on the TV shouted as the Dimmsdale Dimma-Ball began to drop.

"Nine!" Timmy beamed and looked at Vicky.

"What? I'm not counting down to the New Year."

"C'mon..." they absently heard a shouted 'Eight' from the TV.

"Fine, but just this once. Seven."

Timmy's grin grew wider as he looped his arms around Vicky, causing her to do the same. "Kiss at zero?"

"You read my mind. Six."

"Five!" the couple heard Tootie and Trixie scream over the crowd.

"Four... Hey!" Vicky pointed at the TV to get Timmy's attention as Chester planted a kiss at the corner of Veronica's mouth. "Doesn't he know to wait until the ball drops?"

"Three!"

"I guess not, maybe he's trying to be a bit more unpredictable for her, since you called him out on Christmas?"

"Two. Well he screwed up the rhythm."

"One!"

"I don't think Veronica cares much at the moment." Timmy pointed at the blonde, who was blushing and apparently dumbstruck by Chester's bold action. "Looks like it had the desired effect on her."

"Happy New Year!"

Vicky surprised him as she greedily initiated their first kiss of the new year. After several seconds of rather passionate kissing(even for Vicky), she pulled away, leaving him just a little dazed. "So. You got the girl, you got your fairies, and all your friends even got their own happiness."

"I'd say that all's right with the world, wouldn't you?"

"You know it, but where do things go from here?"

"Who knows? Now that we can be pretty open about our relationship and have Cosmo and Wanda... I'd say our adventures are just beginning."

"God... you are SO corny... But I guess that's part of the Twerp charm." Vicky relaxed into the couch and Timmy rested his head on her chest. "We're quite a pair..."

"The best pair."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, it's like, the seventh of January, sorry this is so late, I got distracted by the holidays and friends and another story and blah. But at least I got it done. Happy New Year to all of you readers and reviewers!


End file.
